History of the 12 Kingdoms
0 - The Shattering First Epoch 10 - The War of Succession begins. 35 - War of Succession ends, the Rule of the Witch Kings begins in the East. 50 - The War of Twilight begins, as the drow and elves fight for dominance. 80 - Witch-Kings build Citadel Raghr-Vor. Second Epoch 20 - The War of Doom begins 37 - The Witch Kings are thrown down, and the Empire of Valkor is built on the ashes of their former domain. 55 - Rise of the Great Northern Empire 80 - The Elves drive the drow back below the earth, the Twilight War ends. 95 - The Rise of Yasola, the Great Elvish Empire becomes powerful in the West. Third Epoch 80 - War of the Three begins as the Empires battle for dominance. Fourth Epoch 15 - War of the Three ends as the Great Northern Empire collapses, and the Empire of Yasola splits into two kingdoms, Alanthar, and Malakas-Thar. The Valkorians rise to dominance as the First Empire. 30 - The Dwarfgate Wars begin. 45 - The Dwarfgate Wars end. Fifth Epoch 35 - The War of Dragons rages across the continent, thousands die as dragons clash above. 70 - The War of the Dragons ends, leaving the First Empire weakened. Sixth Epoch 20 - The Witch Queen of Bakorria returns, building the Citadel Farr-lor. 30 - The Witch Queen gathers the most powerful wizards of the land under her banner, and rises them up to become the New Witch Kings. 50 - The War of Dread begins. Seventh Epoch 25 - The War of Dread ends, as the Witch Kings battle for dominance amongst themselves. Citadel Farr-lor is destroyed in the Battle of Dragonspire, and the First Empire weakened by 75 years of near constant war collapses. 40 - The Covenant of the Ten rises, the former provinces of the Valkor unite. 85 - The First Goblin War begins. Eighth Epoch 5 - The First Goblin War ends. 65 - The Covenant undermined by treachery, dissolves. 97 - The Dark Elves return, beginning the first Elf Wars. Ninth Epoch 10 - A man known as the Red Hand rises in the North, assembling an army of humanoids and evil humans under his banner. He then invades the South. 25 - The Battle of Tharkai, the Red Hand's fledging Empire crashes against the dwarves of Tharkai. The dwarves are forced into retreat. 40 - The Red Hand reaches the River Drakken. 43 - The Red Hand builds the Kingdom of Turmansh to serve as his capitol. 50 - The Red Hand War begins, with many nations uniting against the Red Hand. 57 - Turmansh is destroyed, and the Red Hand flees north only to killed by an ambush of drow raiders. Tenth Epoch 35 - The Elf Wars end, the drow are again defeated. Elventh Epoch 10 - The Second Goblin War begins. 17 - Second Goblin War ends. 75 - The Second Dwarfgate War begins. 83 - The Second Dwarfgate War ends. Twelfth Epoch 40 - The War of Rage sweeps across human lands. 70 - The War of Rage ends with human kingdoms in disarray and chaos. Thirteenth Epoch 45 - The Second Empire is founded in what is now Garstein. 85 - The Dwarf-Elf Wars begin in Alanthar Fourteenth Epoch 65 - The War of the Magi begins in what is now Arcandel. 85 - The War of the Magi ends, as the Second Empire crushes the wizards who oppose them. 96 - The Dwarf-Elf War ends. Fifteenth Epoch 23 - A strange army sweeps out of the East, serving the God known as Charkon. 35 - The army attacks elven outposts and the Empire's frontiers. 45 - The Godhead Wars begin 50 - The Godhead War ends, the Paladin-King of Sen crowned. Sixteenth Epoch 75 - The elves build the city of Elenas-tar. 95 - The Third Goblin War 97 - The Third Goblin War ends, goblins crushed by the Second Empire. Seventeenth Epoch 25 - The Second Dwarf Elf Wars start. 40 - The City of Zar built, being named the capitol of the Second Empire. 80 - The Second Dwarf-Elf War end. 95 - A large army of evil moves south led by a man known as the Dread Lord. Eighteenth Epoch 1 - The Second War of Dread begins. 10 - Elenas-tar destroyed. 15 - Zar under siege. 25 - The Dread Lord builds the city of Nadden-Ka in what is now Arkis. 43 - An alliance of elves from Malakas-Thar and the Second Empire defeat the Dread Lord, and using arcane powers from before the Shattering imprison his spirit in the Orb of Drak-non which is divided into seven spheres. 50 - Nadden-ka held by the Dread Lord's minions is destroyed. 84 - Civil war erupts in the Second Empire, and it quickly collapses in bitter fighting. 90 - The Last Emperor is slain in battle, and the Second Empire is declared dead. Ninteenth Epoch 10 - The Second Elf Wars begin. 15 - The Second War of Rage begins, it drags on for many years as the modern human kingdoms are forged from the ruins of the Second Empire and it's borders. 27 - Dwarf-Goblin War begins under the earth. 40 - Dwarf-Goblin War ends. 98 - The Second Elf Wars end. Twentieth Epoch 7 - Fourth Goblin Wars begin. 15 - Goblin armies crushed by Krondair. 20 - Krondair crowned King of Arkis, Golden Age of Arkis begins. 23 - The Tarnagas Empire claims what is now Talbantor. 30 - War of the Broken Axe begins. 42 - War of the Broken Axe ends, Angar the Black Axe slain by Krondair. 45 - War of Vargas begins 57 - War of Vargas ends, Vargas slain. Krondair betrayed and murdered. Golden Age ends. 70 - Third Dwarf-Elf Wars begin. 90 - Third Dwarf-Elf War ends. Twenty First Epoch 10 - War of the Twelve begins in Alanthar. 35 - War of the Twelve ends. 78 - The Sundering begins in Arkis, as years of weak rule and bitter civil conflict with Krondair's heirs ends in chaos when Undgarn the Bold is slain by Tyrannis the Vermillion. The Occupation of the Dragon begins. Twenty Second Epoch 15 - Garstein-Cymoria War start. 20 - Garstein-Cymoria War end. 28 - Garad Tond slays Tyrannis, and is named King of Arkis, declaring the Prophecy of Draconis to be fulfilled. 30 - Arkis Re-unification begins, with Garad Tond forcing the lords and petty kings of Arkis to submit to his rule. 33 - Arkis attacks Garstein and Cymoria, beginning the War of the Founding. 50 - The Battle of Draconis, Arcandel, Mendak, Cymoria, and Garstein surrender to Garad Tond. Who is proclaimed Emperor under the name of Krondair Draconis the First. The rule of the Empire extends across the Conquered West, and this is now known as the Golden Age of Empire. This new Empire is known as the Third Empire by the Elves, and as the Empire of Draconis by the humans. (This date is the dawn of Imperial History who refer to it as 0 From the Founding FF, thus the current age is 775 FF. ) 53 - Talbantor Uprising. The Tarnagas colony of Talbantor revolts against their reign. 55 - The Empire enters the fray, starting the Empire-Tarnagas War. 57 - Talbantor Uprising ends when the Empire wins the battle of Mekkar, and Sargas is named King. 70 - The Under-Reaver conquers the dwarves north of Arkis. In the Battle of Tears, the last king of Malakas-Thar falls, and the last remnants of the proud elven kingdom are seized by the Empire. Twenty-Third Epoch 20 - The Fourth Dwarf-Elf War begins. 25 - The Fifth Goblin Wars begin in the West. 32 - The Fifth Goblin Wars end. 70 - The Fourth Dwarf-Elf War ends. Twenty-Fourth Epoch 20 - Believing the Mendak disloyal, the Emperor unleashes Garstein upon them. Starting the bloody Garstein-Mendak War. 24 - Garstein-Mendak War ends. 60 - Abvalon War starts. Thessedora the Golden's reign ends when she dies in childbirth. Twenty-Fifth Epoch 5 - Abvalon War ends, the Sahugin Empire is destroyed. 33 - Arkaria revolts against Imperial Rule, beginning the Arkarian Uprising. 34 - Arcandel is attacked by the Dwarves of Taraishan. 39 - Arkarian Uprising is put down by Imperial forces, and is occupied by Garstein. 40 - Taraishan Wars start. 47 - Taraishan Wars end. 55 - Ogre Wars begin in the West. 57 - Third Elf War. Dark elves raze the capitol, and burn part of Vanakor's Wood. 58 - Ogre Wars end. 75 - Storm of Dragons. 77 - Storm of Dragons ends. Twenty-Sixth Epoch 15 - Kraglor storms the South, War of the Icewind. 20 - Citing ancient law and custom, Tarana Milana Garstein, a grey elf claims the throne of Garstein. To date, he is the only non-human king of any Imperial Land. 32 - Tarana leds Imperial Forces to victory at Agortan, turning the course of the war. 40 - Tarana slain at the Battle of Kalit, the Garsteini entomb him in Zar hailing him as Tarana the Great. 43 - Kraglor slain at the Battle of Symmery by King Seffar of Cymoria. 45 - War of the Icewind ends. 48 - War of the Seven Clans begins in Garstein, War of the Pillars rages in Cymorria. 55 - The Inquisition rises to power in Mendak, War of the Pillars ends. 57 - War of the Sea Raiders begins at the Battle of Orad, as Kannarians from Unconquered Kannar attack the Imperial Navy. 60 - War of the Sea Raiders ends. 65 - Third Elf War ends. Elves decimated, Elvandar in chaos. Sensing weakness in their ancient foes, the dwarves attack. Fifth Dwarf-Elf Wars. 68 - War of the Seven Clans end, Clan Shannanor claims the Throne. 75 - After years of warfare, and civil war the Kingdoms of the West sensing the Empire weakness attack. This is the beginning of the Great Uprising, which begins at the Battle of Brightfang. 98 - Battle of the Fang. Imperial forces crushed by the combined might of the West. Twenty-Seventh Epoch 5 - The Empire of Draconis surrenders the West at the High Castle of Drakta. 15 - The Fifth Dwarf-Elf Wars end. 30 - Wolfships built, the War of the Jundar begins in Mendak. 45 - The War of the Wolves in Agornia, War of the Jundar ends. 52 - War of the Wolves ends. 55 - First Tyraskoni Civil War begins. 60 - Clerics of Charkon begin to vanish. Regat the Mad is removed from the Throne as the War of the Golden Sun begins in Ilian. 63 - Arkarian Treaties of Ban Tellis and Tharkai, War of the Golden Sun ends. 65 - Garstein invades the West, campaign fails. Eldrakstan-Elf War. 69 - Eldraksta-Elf War ends. 72 - First Tyraskoni Civil War ends. 80 - First Imperial War starts. War of the Wall in Tyraskon. 83 - First Imperial War ends. 85 - War of the Wall ends at the Battle of Dramag Lake. 87 - War of the Griffons in Eldraksta. 95 - Varix War begins. 98 - War of the Griffons ends. Twenty Eighth Epoch 2 - Varix War ends. 20 - Sucession Wars begin in Arkaria. 27 - Second Abvalon War begins. 30 - Raemon the Warder rules Agornia, Second Abvalon War ends. 32 - Second Imperial War begins at Turmenas. 35 - Sucession Wars end, Reyharn the Scarred named King of Arkaria. 37 - Second Imperial War ends, War of Wrath begins in Ilian. 40 - Raemon's reign ends. 41- War of Wrath ends in Ilian. 70 - Second Tyraskoni Civil War begins. 73 - Second Tyraskoni Civil War ends. 90 - War of the False One begins in Kanarr. Twenty Ninth Epoch 5 - Eldraksta Civil War begins. 6 - War of the False One ends, Hemlock Wars rage in Elvandar. 10 - Arkaria-Garstein War begins. 15 - Arkaria-Garstein War ends at the Battle of Darmon-Fen. 20 - Hemlock Wars end. 27 - Eldraksta Civil War ends. 30 - Imperial Forces invade Eldraksta, starting the Third Imperial War. 33 - Third Imperial War ends in Imperial retreat when Arkarian and Agornian forces lay siege to Karna. 40 - War of the Necromancer rages across the North. 47 - War of the Necromancer ends at the Battle of Nornat. 62 - War of the Bloody Moon begins in Arkaria. 68 - War of the Bloody Moon ends. 70 - Baragosia Civil War begins. 74 - Eldraksta-Tyraskoni War begins. 76 - Eldraksta-Tyraskoni War ends with the destruction of House Durkasmar. 81 - Anamar the Scourge begins his reign of terror in Tyraskon, he is reportedly slain by Preskont Ducant. 83 - Preskont Ducant is slain by the Bloodhawks. In Baragosia the Civil War ends as the Council assumes power. 85 - Kryden Civil War, the rebellion is swiftly crushed by Lord Tempest. 87 - Second Baragosia Civil War begins. Also, the War of the Black Engine rages across the twelve kingdoms, as the Primogan attempt to gain it's powers to rule the world. The Black Engine is destroyed at the Battle of Vankis-Tor by Grimmanger and his companions. 88 - Grimmanger and companions free the dwarves of the Under-Reaver's Realm before they disappear. Kreskor Grimwall becomes King of Kryden. 93 - Grimmanger and Companions return from the planes, and the creature known as the Black Robe appears on the slopes of Mount Dra. This creature from another time and world existed before the Shattering, and soon plunges the entire Twelve Kingdoms into chaos. War of Darkness begins. 95 - Tarnish Bloodaxe claims the throne of Tharkai, and begins to battle against the forces of the Black Robe. Grimmanger is named King of Elvandar, and after a brief civil war leds the elves to victory in the Battle of the Grove. He soon leds the elves into the War of Darkness. 97 - At the Battle of the Imperagon, the War of Darkness ends when the Black Robe is believed to be destroyed by the arcane powers of Six of the Orbs of Drak-Non. Large sections of the Empire and the West are cast into ruin from the magical forces unleashed during the War. 98 - The Demon War rages across Ilian. 99 - Tamara Half-Elven becomes Queen of Baragosia. Thirtieth Epoch 2 - The Regency of Garad Krondair begins, the Illumini revealed in Ilian. 3 - The Demon War ends. 7 - Eldraksta Civil War begins. 9 - The Spidergate Wars begin, massive Dark Elf Invasion of the surface rages across the West. 12 - Garad Krondair ascends to throne of Emperor. 14 - The Spidergate Wars end, when Tarnish Bloodaxe leds a counter-assault on the Dark Elf capitol of Arrkhanais. 19 - The Draconis Crusade begins. (The Fourth Imperial War). 21 - The Fall of Eldraksta, Talan the Black becomes King as Eldraksta falls to the Empire of Draconis. 23 - Invasion of Arkaria, the first Imperial King of Arkaria is placed on the Throne. 24 - Invasion of Tarnagas begins as the Southern Crusade. 25 - The Present Day. Spring 25 - After an invasion by the Church of Magaraunt in the Western Tyraskoni Islands, a plot is revealed that several Noble Houses plan to seize control of the government in the chaos. The plot also links them with a group of rebels from Kryden known as the Topaz Guard. War erupts in the city of Mirgarad as the Houses clash in the streets. Shortly after the plot is exposed, the Amethyst Dragons join the fighting. This is the Third Tyraskoni Civil War (also known as the Kryden-Tyrakoni War). Fall 25 - A plot by the leader of the Brightfang Theive's Guild in an alliance with a Green Dragon threatens the realm before it is brought crashing down by a band of Northern Adventurers. Then they bring an end to the reign of terror in Arkaria of the renegade Agornian, Martin Ironfang.